Max, Manga's and Missing You
by MortalAcademy
Summary: The loss of losing Max is weighing heavy on Alec's heart today, along with Magnus. The bond that was created when he was alive, is something that has been kept between them. A flashback brings it all back, along with a bundle of emotions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

It was a strange and bittersweet feeling when Alec saw Magnus reading through old dusty tomes and books, but it was even more heart-wrenching when he brought out his old comics and mangas. The feeling it brought back was something of nostalgia, it made him miss his little brother all the more than he did when each and everyday passed. Loosing your brother, or any member of your family is a loss that can never be matched, but considering Max was only a child-an innocent one at that- it was something he would never come to terms with. Alec would forever be watching the door of the loft, just as he watched the Institute door thinking he would walk through it. Just like he had all of those months ago, when Max followed him.

* * *

_The sun was reaching it's peak in the sky when Alec opened the Institute doors, he'd snuck out numerous times after training with Jace, no one knew much of where he visited or why. Despite his sister, Isabelle, who jumped to more conclusions than necessary. Green grass, ivy coloured walls and gates surrounded the Institute, it made the building all the more beautiful. He knew his home was something of unique, but it wasn't home, not really. It never was, but it was the only home he'd ever known. Until now. _

_While walking down the most memorable route he'd ever taken in his entire life, the route that had embedded itself in his brain, so he could practically walk it with his eyes closed. It was always silent, just the regular rush of car engines, flashing lights and shadows looming over the pavement. Though this time something was slightly off, there was another noise, that was foreign to his ears. Alec carried on walking, listening to the small quiet noise that was a few steps behind his own. Magnus's loft wasn't too far now, and even though he had come armed in case of demons, he wasn't in the mood to fight, he just wanted Magnus. The sounds got closer and closer as he crossed across the mouth of an alleyway. Alec turned quickly, his ink black hair whipping away from his eyes as they skimmed the pavement, until his eyes landed on the source of the noise. He made his way to the mouth of the alleyway to see his little brother looking up at him smiling as innocently as possible. Alec pinched his noise and motion him out of the alley and onto the pavement. _

"_Max, what are you doing out here? Did you follow me?" Alec watched as his brother wrung his hands together, stepping from foot to foot nervously. Max as dressed in casual clothes; denim jeans, a black and white top, as well as a blue hoodie with a green backpack on. _

"_You've been sneaking out a lot lately, and nobody would tell me where you were going or what you were doing. So I followed you. Please don't make me go home." Alec sighed and took a deep breath staring into his brothers eyes. He knew he could trust his brother, after all at his age, he could make up anything. _

"_Okay, Max. You can come with me, but you cannot tell anybody where we have been, right? Nobody knows, it'll be our secret." Max nodded excitedly, as Alec took his hand and began walking him down the street. _

_Magnus's door came into view, just off the main road, but not in some dingy alleyway or side street. The name above the buzzer was something that had burned into his retinas, along with the voice that followed after the button was pressed. That voice he would never forget, whether it be angry, happy, sad or any emotion under the sun. It was his voice, so it was most important to him.  
The door clicked, as Alec ushered Max in before him and closed the door behind him, then made their ways up the stairs. Before reaching the top stair, he heard the door at the top creak open to reveal a smiling warlock dressed in tight red leather pants that left little to the imagination, a green shirt buttoned only half way, with his hair and make up done to perfection as usual. Despite Alec preferring him without it all, he didn't mind as long as it made Magnus happy. _

_Alec was so caught up in oogling Magnus, that he hadn't noticed Max stop dead against his stomach and legs. He was staring wide-eyed through his glasses at Magnus. Alec wasn't sure if it was in disgust, awe or fear. He glanced up from Max to Magnus who was smiling down at his brother. Max turned around to face Alec, pulling on the hem of his shirt._

"_Alec, it's a warlock. Dad says they're bad and we shouldn't trust them." Alec bite his lip, as he watched Magnus stifle a laugh, then looked down at his brother. There was fear, as well as curiosity swimming in his little stormy grey orbs. Alec turned him back around to face Magnus by his shoulders and leaned down whispering in his ear, yet still loud enough for Magnus to hear. _

"_There's nothing to fear with this warlock. He's a very good friend of mine, okay?" He watched as Max nodded and took steps forward towards the doorway, which Magnus stepped aside for him to pass. Once inside Alec watched as Magnus knelt down in front of Max and held out his hand, smiling. _

"_Hi Max, I'm Magnus Bane. It's very nice to finally meet you." Alec smiled secretly, as he watched the two introduce themselves. He never thought any of his family would meet Magnus outside of business reasons. Max may be the youngest, but baby steps were better than none at all. Max smiled a little back at Magnus, and shyly took his hand. _

"_Hi Magnus. I'm Max, Alec's brother. Are you his friend? You're not nasty, are you?" Magnus chuckled shaking his head, as he shook his little pale hand. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes closed. Only Max would ask questions of these sorts. _

"_I am indeed a friend of your brothers, we're close friends actually. I promise you, I am not a nasty warlock. We can be friends, if you like?" Max bit his lip, and shifted on his feet. Then looked back at Alec, as if for permission or some sort of acknowledgement. Alec nodded, and smiled as Max turned back to Magnus. He nodded at Magnus, smiling. _

"_We can be friends. Do you like comic books and manga?" Magnus grinned, then ushered them over to the couch. The loft itself was decorated very colourful, a lot different to grand and old fashioned designs of the Institute. Magnus was a carefree spirit and didn't care for other peoples insults or opinions. He lived how he wanted, and it was something Alec took into account, as it was starting to brush off on him. The fact it was brushing off on him, made him all the more infatuated-and to tell the truth-falling for Magnus more special. Magnus was bringing him out of his shell, and making him see his real self amongst the mist. Max just made it all the more easier, especially since they accepted one another. _

"_I'll let you in on a secret, Max. I have something to show you, okay? Stay here with Alec, and I shall be back in two minutes." Magnus was leaning over towards Max grinning, who in return was smiling and nodding back. When Magnus left the room, Max didn't speak he just smiled over at Alec. That smile said enough, words were not needed. In that smile held all the trust, and love of family. _

_When Magnus returned, he had a pile of-what looked like comic books-stacked in his arms. He placed the stack down on the table and spread them out, covering the entire tabletop. _

"_These are my comic books and mangas, Max. Some of these stretch back years and years, that's why those ones are most faded. Just like you when I was younger, and even when I got older I loved reading these, so now do you want to know my secret?" Alec had no idea what any of the books meant or what they were about, but Max had a huge grin on his face as he nodded. He could see his brothers fingers itching to touch them, but he'd been taught from being very small not to touch what wasn't his. Which he had enforced as a rule of his own, since in the Institute, nobody was allowed to touch his things without asking. Alec was smiling fondly at the pair of them, the two people he cared about most in the world, and one of them didn't even know it yet. _

"_Well you can take any of these comic books home with you to keep. But you have to promise me you will take care of them?" Magnus whispered in Max's ear, but still loud enough for Alec to hear. Max pulled back, grinning. _

"_Really? I can take them home?" When Magnus nodded in reply, smiling, he turned to Alec for confirmation. Alec looked at Magnus who winked and smile at him in return, which caused him to blush a little. _

"_If Magnus says it's okay, then it's okay with me. But remember you have to look at them, no getting chocolate on them!" Max laughed and nodded, then sat onto the floor looking through the comic books. He was completely drawn in and hypnotized into looking at them. It was funny how one little thing could be someone's whole world._

* * *

Just like Magnus was his whole world now, nothing would ever change that. Losing Max was the hardest thing he'd ever had to deal with, then losing Magnus was just as excruciating. He had taken his brother for granted and he regretted not spending enough time with him, though he was glad he'd met Magnus. The man who would be by his side for the rest of his days, and even after that. Magnus was never one to cry, but he had been there by his side when Max was killed, then when he was burned at the necropolis in Idris, while Alec shed his tears for his little brother. He could never forgive himself for the death of his own family, Max had always been a dreamer and saw things that others didn't believe in. So Alec, but mostly his sister Isabelle couldn't forgive themselves for not believing Max the eve of the attack on Alicante. Max had seen what he saw, and they had brushed it off as nonsense. From that night on, he'd never take anything for granted again.

Cutting him from his reverie, a soft tanned hand brushed across his cheek, which appeared to be wet from tears. He glanced up from his lap, where they had been sat in the lounge on the fluffy pink couch, into green-yellow cat eyes. They were full of love and concern, the former made Alec smile and he loved to see it swimming amongst the colours there.

"Alexander, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He watched as Magnus pushed the comic book aside onto the coffee table, then looked back up into his eyes, sighing. This was the one man he could rely on and knew wouldn't judge him for his emotions. He seemed to relish in the fact that Alec wasn't made of stone, and that he actually felt things.

"I'm sorry, it' just all of this." Alec gestured with his hands across the table full of comic books, and the storage boxes that Magnus had been currently packing them into, that were on the floor.

"I miss him, Mag. I miss Max, he would have been here everyday like it was a library, forever taking your comics. Even though you guys only spent a little time together, I could tell he loved you, you shared something with him that none of us ever could. You have a heart of a child, just like he did. You were probably one of his best friends." Magnus looked at him, then back across to the comic books in awe and nostalgia. His words were true, Max was forever talking about Magnus when he and Alec were alone. Though he did put up a front for their father, stating how warlocks were evil. But even despite that, Alec knew how much Magnus meant to him.

"You're bound to miss him Alec, he was your brother, he was your family. He loved you just as much you loved him, and I know that for a fact. I saw it in how he looked up to you, you were not only his big brother, you were his role model." Alec smiled, and snuggled into Magnus's side, resting his head under his chin. He could hear the steady beat of his husband's heart, the one thing that eased the storm that his own heart was starting.

"I miss him too Alec. I really do, he was the first of your family to accept me, and accept us. Though he was too young to understand, he still accepted us. He was such a beautiful soul, and he would of made an amazing Shadowhunter, just like his big brother. Just like you." Magnus's voice vibrated through his chest and onto his jaw as he spoke. Alec sighed, twisting his hands into Magnus's shirt. Any other time Magnus would of gone mad with him for ruining a shirt of his, but he seemed to just relax against him this time. His eyes began to droop closed, he assumed from all of the tears and effort that crying took out of him.

"Get some sleep, Alexander. You might feel a little better when you wake." He nodded sleepily against Magnus's chest, as he was falling asleep. Alec felt Magnus shuffle down the couch, so they could both be wound together to sleep.

"I love you Alexander. I will always will, and I'll always be here." Alec smiled, pressing a kiss above his heart.

"I love you too, Magnus. I will be here for you for all eternity." And he meant it, he would still be there even when he couldn't be seen. When he was with Max. They could look after Magnus together.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
